Halloween Movie Night
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: Tsuna has a thing against horror movies.  Sadly enough, Reborn loves to use that against him.  And just for the heck of it, Mukuro, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Lambo come along for the ride... or some of it, anyway.  6927, 8059, RL


"Goodness… Had we known that you were so terrified of a little horror movie, we would have planned something different for Halloween night." Lambo tired said, sitting at the love couch with his lover's head in his lap; his hands ran through his lover's hair, even as he directed his attention at Tsuna.

Tsuna – who was not so calm and most certainly not _tired_ of all things – had a death grip around his own lover's throat who was sitting on the ground between Tsuna's legs.

"Stupid cow!" Gokudera hissed, still subtly fighting to break from his lover's 'cuddling', going as far as to jab his elbow back into his lover's gut. "Juudaime would never be afraid of this! It's not even scary, am I right, Juudaime?" From Lambo to Tsuna, his face underwent a transformation from rage to adoration.

Tsuna stared at him as if he were not only insane but also a three-headed mass murdering bunny. His arms tightened around his lover's throat even more as his attention was swung back to the movie screen where the… _thing_ that kept killing people killed yet another person.

He shuddered; the thing was scary looking! What with her long, limp black hair, death white skin, and with how her neck kept rotating like that! Let's not forget the sound she kept making!

He was _terrified_!

His lover cooed, amused as well as choking.

"Kufufufufu ~ Tsunayoshi-kun, could you let me breathe, please?" Even as Mukuro asked, his hands came up and gently grasped Tsuna's, pulling them away from his throat and kissing each their palms.

Tsuna flushed as he watched, his attention taken away from the movie.

"Ah hah hah!" Yamamoto snuggled Gokudera closer to him, despite his unwilling prey's struggling and abuse. "Let's be affectionate like them, Gokudera-kun." He purred into the storm guardian's ear. His hands made a dangerous dip towards Gokudera's pants.

A bullet hit the cushion right next to Yamamoto's head, coming so close that it shaved a few hairs.

"You all have bedrooms." Reborn muttered, even as he smirked. He put the safety back on and his Beretta disappeared into his Armani jacket. He brought his hand up and grabbed the hand Lambo was brushing through his hair; he brought it over his eyes and held it there seeing as how his teenage lover had his fedora on. "Use them."

Yamaoto smiled uneasily and shifted away from the gunshot couch cushion. His hands remained safely on Gokudera's waist.

"Tsch! Serves you right, baseball freak!" Gokudera huffed and crossed his arms petulantly.

"AAAAAAHHH!"

Everyone jumped – aside from Reborn – at the scream, their hearts jumping into their throats.

"What is it, Juudaime?"

"Vongola?"

"Tsuna?" 

They all looked at their boss who now was clawing at Mukuro's face as he tried to propel himself from Mukuro's back to behind the couch. Mukuro was in obvious (though he did try to hide it) pain as Tsuna's escape plan failed terribly due to the fact that he couldn't think coherently.

Lambo tried his hardest not to face palm as Yamamoto laughed and Gokudera watched on with despair.

The boy in the movie – the one that looked suspiciously like the woman who kept killing people – had just yowled like a cat.

"… I think we should shut the movie off now." Gokudera reached for the remote.

"No." Gokudera paused at Reborn's voice. "Stupid-Tsuna has to get over his fear of horror movies; it's a disgrace to the Vongola name to have a boss who's afraid of what's not even real." Reborn still wasn't actually watching the movie, having had Lambo's one hand over his eyes and his other hand stroking his hair. He was simply in a content, lazy mood.

Which, as the rest of the room inhabitants knew, was a mood they better not disrupt unless they had a death wish.

So Gokudera let go of remote and gave the terrified brunette a look of pure pain and kicked-puppy sadness. "I'm sorry, Juudaime."

Tsuna must have still thought him a three-headed mass murdering bunny, because his expression did not change.

Mukuro carefully detached himself from Tsuna's chokehold. "I think we should switch positions, Tsunayoshi-kun~" He inserted smoothly, urging his younger lover onto the ground and slipping in behind him.

Tsuna instantly curled around Mukuro's leg, his arms tightening to the point of cutting off its circulation.

Mukuro hid his sigh and petted Tsuna's hair, smiling pleasantly. "You're not watching the movie." He stroked Tsuna's jaw before cupping it gently, turning his head towards the TV screen.

Tsuna whimpered as a man followed the evil spirit boy into a dark room and the door slammed shut behind him.

Greatly amused but also slightly drawn in by the apparent fear, Mukuro tilted Tsuna's head back and joined their lips – despite the awkward angle – and slipped his younger lover's mouth open so their tongues could play together.

Thoroughly distracted, Tsuna went limp and completely forgot about the movie. His arms came up and around Mukuro's shoulders.

A gun went off, making Tsuna (accidentally!) bite down on Mukuro's tongue in fear.

Mukuro cursed in pain and broke away from Tsuna.

"You're not helping him watch the movie, Mukuro, you're helping him forget about the movie." Reborn ran a languid hand over Lambo's thigh. "Stupid Tsuna isn't leaving until he finishes watching the movie: that means you're not having sex until Tsuna sees this movie."

Mukuro had this smirk on his face that said he was more willing than ever to kill the hitman.

Seeing as how neither the position of sitting between Tsuna's legs or having Tsuna sit between his was working, Mukuro lifted his younger lover into his lap and wrapped his arms strongly around him, planning on not letting Tsuna move too much (god forbid what Tsuna could hurt if he could fight back) and rested his head on Tsuna's shoulder, nibbling on the pale, soft flesh.

Tsuna flushed, but otherwise tried to put on a brave front.

Gokudera was giving Mukuro a withering glare. "Stop. Molesting. _Juudaime_." Only Yamamoto's grip kept him from flying at the mist guardian as well as his hard-earned calm from years working in the Vongola family. Mostly Yamamoto, though.

"Gokudera-kun, it's alright." Tsuna tried to appease his right hand man, smiling comfortingly. He refrained from admitting that it did help him calm down.

Lambo smiled humorously as Tsuna just barely managed to not jump as the evil ghost woman came out of the plastic wrap on the ground. Mukuro smirked, leering at Gokudera in what was clearly a victory over fear. His tongue lapped at the back of Tsuna' neck.

Yamamoto would have lost his arms had they been any closer to Gokudera's gnashing teeth.

"Goodness… Imagine if Ryohei had been here instead of with the girls trick-or-treating." Lambo mused aloud as the older brother in the movie – the one possessed by the evil ghost woman – killed the evil ghost woman's sister who was trying to break the curse.

Tsuna looked simply shell-shocked as he watched it go down, his mouth opening and shutting like a gaping fish before his eyes rolled slightly into the back of his head.

Mukuro had to bite his earlobe to rouse him back up. "Don't pass out yet, Tsunayoshi-kun~" His tongue dipped into Tsuna's ear, making the Vongola boss shiver. "Later, when we're done watching this movie, we'll do –" His voice dropped down to an inaudible whisper only Tsuna could understand.

Tsuna went rigid, his cheeks flushed darker than ever before but his expression carefully schooled into a poker face.

Somehow, he managed to watch the small girl drink the blood of the evil spirit woman to contain the evil spirit. On cue, the evil spirit woman disappeared. He managed to stay still as the evil spirit's murdered sister came back as an evil spirit and killed her murderer.

The movie ended soon thereafter.

"That could have been better." Lambo sighed, shifting his legs under Reborn's frame. "I liked the first one best."

"My favorite was the second." Yamamoto hummed, Gokudera – by this point having calmed down – snoozing in his arms.

Tsuna looked at them with horrified eyes but an otherwise stony face. "You mean there are _more_?"

"Ah. This is the third grudge movie." Lambo informed him with the least bit sympathy.

"Perhaps Stupid Tsuna should have watched the first two before the third?" Reborn mocked, a growing smirk on his lips. "Maybe we should watch them now."

"FORGET IT!" Tsuna spun around on Mukuro's lap, hiding into his shoulder. "You said just that one!"

"You don't want me to get up and whoop your ass, do you, stupid Tsuna?" The hitman lifted Lambo's hand from his eyes and glowered at the Vongola boss.

Tsuna looked on the verge of tears.

Mukuro was again giving Reborn his famous 'I'm – going – to – _kill_ – you~' smirk. Despite his amazingly deadpan – insane mask, his thought process was obvious.

He was _obviously_ thinking of how Reborn's order was taking away from his 'dirty time' with his Tsunayoshi-kun.

Lambo huffed, covering Reborn's eyes again. "Stop acting so scary, Reborn." He leaned down and kissed the hitman's thin-pressed lips. "Why not make him watch them all tomorrow night? Beginning to end?" He offered, seeing how it was apparent that Tsuna was burned out for the night and any more shock might send him over the edge.

Goodness forbid that he try escaping _through_ Mukuro if he saw the ghost woman again.

Reborn seemed to consider his offer – liking that Tsuna would have to see Grudge 3 again as well as Grudge 1 and 2. But he had already decided. "No."

Tsuna whimpered.

Lambo sighed and lied back. Well, he tried.

Gokudera, having fallen asleep by now, had no snappy retort to try and make Tsuna feel better.

Yamamoto smiled down at his lover's cute sleeping face and hugged him close. "Well, goodnight everyone." He whispered to them, grinning widely as he carefully lifted Gokudera into his arms.

Tsuna paled. "You're both leaving?"

The swordsman nodded. "Since Gokudera-kun is asleep, we might as well just head off to bed. Good luck with the movies!" With that, he left them.

And then there were four… Since Reborn was too comfortable using Lambo as a pillow, he forced Tsuna to set up his own doom, putting in Grudge 1 and playing it.

Reborn decided at the moment Tsuna was cowering into Mukuro's chest that Lambo was _extremely_ horny.

Lambo jumped when he felt Reborn's hand travel from his thigh up and groped him. His cheeks dusted lightly with color as Reborn smirked.

"Kufufufufu~ You have a bedroom." Mukuro used the hitman's earlier words on him. "Use it."

Reborn did just that, bringing his hapless teenage lover with him.

At the door – Lambo tucked beneath one shoulder and expression saying that he might just want to run away – Reborn turned back to them, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "If you don't finish watching those movies, Stupid Tsuna, I will know."

That did make Tsuna sob.

And then there were two…

Mukuro was extremely bored as they watched the movies, only Tsuna's expression of horror and shock amusing him as well as how his small lover held tightly onto him.

Partway through Grudge 2, Tsuna passed out – his nerves simply couldn't take it. And no amount of biting, sucking, or fondling could wake him up (though Mukuro had a lot of fun trying).

Mukuro looked between his thoroughly molested, unconscious lover to the TV. He looked around the room, certain that Reborn's way of knowing had something to do with hidden cameras.

He didn't want his cute Tsunayoshi-kun to suffer – from someone else's hands – now did he?

He broke one and put in the illusion of Tsuna passing out _after_ the second movie into the last three.

Proud of himself, he threw his lover over his shoulder and strutted from the room, remembering to fast forward the movie so it fit in with the illusions.

Whistling to himself, he palmed Tsuna's ass, a Cheshire's grin lighting his face. What a _wonderful_ Halloween.

What a wonderful, glorious, _sexy_ Halloween night.

_**Author's Note: … I don't know how to explain it… it just happened. I've been wanting to write a movie night for awhile, though.**_


End file.
